Naughty No More
by BloodhairXPinklocks
Summary: What will happen if one of the devils switched into a saint?


**Note** : This fanfic is a fanfic of another fanfic. Meaning, this is just one of the 'what ifs' and I don't consider it as the continuation of the abandoned fanfic entitled 'Teach Me Naughty'. The original plot of this story was Alter Mind's property, I just can't help myself in wondering, I've been planning for this for so long and then tada! This thing comes to my mind. I want to contact her but it seems that she left for good without a drop of a hint of her identity. That's why I'm posting a note like this to give her a proper credit and if someone who knows her personally and happens to discover this and extend my credit for her then everything is fine. If she disagreed with this idea then I wouldn't mind removing it.

 **Warning:** This fiction may contain different level of kinkiness. If you already read 'Teach Me Naughty' by Alter Mind, then you can roam around in here and enjoy the fanfic. If not, then I suggest you read the original plot itself to see Sasori's perspective because, in this fic, I will be more focusing on Sakura's (for necessary reasons and for the plot). One more thing, me and alter mind have a different perspective and writing styles so I can't promise that it will flow according to your desired happenings. Sakura can be out of character (I mean different from her attitude way back in Teach me Naughty) because I have some plot and theories to build on. If you don't like the fic then don't read it, simple as that.

 **Pairings:** Mainly SasoXSaku, a little bit GaaXSaku

 **Disclaimer:** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing but the plot and the whole theory.

* * *

 **Naughty No More**

 _BloodhairXPinklocks_

 _A 'Teach Me Naughty' Fanfiction By Alter Mind_

* * *

"It... It was so cr-cruel!" a soft but bruised voice said.

The unruly sounds from a group of people made the blossom's brow twitched and pushed her eyelids to open. The ceiling greeted her with its unpleasant design, she looked at it for about five minutes until her back starts to protest about how hard the floor is, she manages to pull herself up into sitting position.

She looks around and she noticed an outnumbered tattletale people in their unfamiliar uniform, some of them were middle-aged beings that way more mature than the others (presumably, teachers). They are trying to talk and calm the girl with dark blue hair and featureless eyes, she is attractive but seeing her in that blanket as her only protection from getting exposed, the feeling of giving her the credit for being gifted turns out to be the feeling of sympathy.

The blossom tried to register everything, everything that is happening in her surroundings but it was like all of it was new to her eyes and their presences are foreign.

 _Where am I anyway?_

Sakura...

She averted her eyes to a blonde woman beside her, she didn't notice her earlier. The blonde called her Sakura and it happened that she is pertaining to her since she's looking at her directly, does that mean she owns the name?

Sakura stared at the woman with her most dumbfounded expression, when the middle-aged woman noticed her expression, she burst into tears and hug the little girl against her chest.

"I'm sorry, I came late," the blonde said while her lips are pursed because of guilt.

That's when Sakura realized that she shares the same fate as the poor girl not too far from her position. She has a blanket around her also and the cold that starting to crawl up to her body is enough evidence that she's naked underneath.

Sakura doesn't know how to react, she was abused and that was obvious but how will she unleash the agony inside her if there is no memory to be remembered?

"W..where am I?" words that she managed to ask.

The blonde woman with sweet honey eyes looked at her while wiping her tears,"We are in your school's restroom."

The uprising dilemma inside the bathroom was interrupted when a man with vermillion hair and honey eyes enters,"What happened?" he asked as he enters the room where everyone was gathered like there is a campaign.

He looked at the dark blue haired student first, his blank expression turns into shocked one. It was not quite believable at first since his 'shocked-face' was too overreacted, but because some of his co-workers feel the relief of him being in the scene feels like the hero has come to defeat the antagonist.

"He strikes again," said by one of the girl teachers.

"And this time, he raped two girls at once," added by the other teacher while pointing at Sakura's direction.

Sakura looked at the red-haired man innocently. She was expecting a worried gaze from the man but instead, his eyes squinted a little, it was more like a challenge than a worried one. And for someone who's totally clueless about the situation, that behavior is not a good impression.

The man faced the crowd," Showtime is over, get back to your assigned classes."

There's a huge frown from the crowd, it looks like they are used into this kind of incidents but didn't care since they are not involved to it. After he took care of the students, he faced his co-teachers.

"These raping incidents are reaching its edge, I suggest to extend my power in here. I shall handle this case from now on with the help of my background in politics but in order for that plan to be executed, I will need your support to convince the higher officials of the school," he said while looking at Sakura intensely.

"Clever idea," the teacher with glasses agreed,"But I think that the school directress will be a large boulder, her pride is not an easy obstacle to be handled."

"That's why I am asking for your support," his honey eyes didn't change for a second. It seems that his life was made from boredom, but his eyes are one of his assets to lure someone in to nowhere.

There was a discussion between them, it was like they are already discussing it. The blonde woman seems to reach her limits and meddle with the unfinished conversation.

"I understand that you are concerned about the incident and your LATE actions must be executed perfectly, but do you mind assisting us into infirmary first? My daughter needs medical help for God sake," a parental demand.

"I beg for your pardon, Haruno-san," the man said with his apologetic tone, he then turned his gaze to his female companion,"Please guide them through the infirmary."

The girl teacher nodded and assist the two girls along with the blonde into the infirmary. Sakura could feel it that the blonde was indeed her biological mother but her service was too much like it was odd for her to give the blossom too much attention.

 _'There is no feeling of family attachment at all.'_

Is it because of her old feelings and old self?

 _'Probably.'_

"Shh, baby, I'm here you don't need to worry about it anymore."

There was an awkward silence between them for a minute.

"We were supposed to go to the hospital right after you regain your consciousness and then I will charge the school for their poor security, but I think Sasori- sensei will help us beyond demand," the blonde said while her hopes are up.

Sakura didn't respond, she knew that the blonde is pertaining to the crimson haired man earlier.

There was a pregnant silence after that

until her mother decided to catch a snack for them.

"It was quite troublesome to interview the Hyuuga girl," a voice said with upcoming footsteps through the hallway.

"Indeed, you can never blame her after that traumatic experience," a familiar male voice responded. "It's futile since she's bounded and her ears are blocked by loud music," he added as he opens the infirmary door.

Sasori enters the infirmary along with a man who is way taller than him. The man wears dark blue vest and a white shirt underneath, his hair was painted black with a loose ponytail that matches his eyes, there are also two lines carved on either side of his nose.

"I think Ms. Haruno will help us for more valuable information," Sasori assured while pulling a plastic chair for the black-haired man.

"You may sit while asking for information, Itachi," Sasori added. His gaze averted to his dear student, her expression and the way she grips that blanket of hers so tightly makes him want to think that she's starting a roleplay or something.

 _An innocent one._

The idea itself is enough to put his crotch on fire.

Itachi didn't utter any replies and pull the plastic chair from Sasori, he places it beside the infirmary bed where Sakura is laying and before they start the question and answer thing. Itachi gives her a serious stare.

"I will ask some questions that may lead to details upon the happenings- last night? And I'm expecting that you'll answer it with a clear explanation so we can help you with your case," Itachi stated like it was a demand than a request, "Please don't hesitate to tell me the truth, being honest will never hurt you."

"Before you start with your questions, I will be honest that will end this session," Sakura started and then point her head,"I don't remember anything at all."

"That's impossible, you are there and you experience it on your own. Let's just say you are bounded and -"

"That's not what I mean," Sakura cut his words while her left hand is massaging her temples,"When I woke up, I didn't even know my own name."

Sakura caught Sasori's attention and Itachi's suspicious glare,"Are you sure about that?"

"My name is Sakura..." she said while playing with her thumb, that moment the blonde woman who claimed as her mother returned with a plastic of snacks.

"She called me by that name that's why I consider it," Sakura explained while pointing at her mother.

The blonde gave her a confused expression and then her gaze averted to the two boys inside the infirmary,"What's going on?"

Sasori crossed his arms,"You daughter just have said that she doesn't remember anything aside from her name."

"What?" the blonde asked almost angry,"That's impossible, she-"

"It's possible," Itachi said while closing his notebook,"The experience may be too traumatic for her brain to handle. That's why you should consult this to the doctor first for the confirmation."

Sakura gives Itachi the most confused expression,"You aren't saying that I have brain damage, are you?"

"I'm not," Itachi said,"I'm saying that you might be suffering temporary memory loss, I've encountered several victims like this."

Itachi's eyes averted to Sasori,"I think this case will take longer than I thought."

Sasori's eyes twitched a little and glare at his student secretly, what the hell is she pulling up to?

There was a dead air until the blonde-haired woman walked and caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Sakura..." she utters, almost whisper, "Don't you really, remember me?"

Sakura didn't reply at first but then, she nodded as a response. It was like a powerful slap from reality for Sakura's mother, it was the last thing that she wants to hear from her own flesh and blood.

The woman didn't waste any time, she pulls her daughter for a tight hug,"You've must have suffered a lot."

"I-I..."

"Shh, you don't have to say anything..."

At first, she hesitated to hug her own MOM back but in the end, she gave in and encircled her arms around the woman that results in louder sniffs.

The blonde woman pulls off from the hug first and then she slid a rubber thing against Sakura's eyes.

 _Her glasses..._

Sakura reached for it and her vision became better but the difference between with or without glasses doesn't bother her anyway. There is a slight difference but both seem comfortable.

There is a sudden clumsiness when they forgot that Sakura has a blanket as her only cover. It slid a little from her shoulder but she caught it before it leads into something incredibly embarrassing.

The blonde woman chuckles as her daughter release a light blush across her face.

"I think you'll need clothes first."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Yeah yeah, first chapter is done but I'm not satisfied with it, I think I need a beta reader for this one.**


End file.
